


Lips of an Angel

by mariposaroja



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, I don't know why I felt this was necessary, M/M, One Shot, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: It's been a while since Dani and Marc broke up, but some things are so hard to let go of.And I never wanna say goodbye, but boy you make it hard to be faithful...With the lips of an angel.





	Lips of an Angel

Dani finds himself pulled from his sleep by some kind of noise that he can’t immediately place. Looking around the dark room in confusion, trying to find its source, it only takes him a moment to spot the flashing light on the bedside locker, accompanied by the intrusive vibration that signalled the ringing of his phone. He instantly begins to panic, the fact that someone was calling him at god knows what hour of the morning filling him with fear that something has happened until he remembers that Eric has accidentally drunk-dialled him on a number of occasions.

His girlfriend begins to stir next to him and, with a groan, Dani finally snatches up the phone, eyes needing a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. The minute he sees the name that flashes across the screen, however, he suddenly feels wide awake.

Heart beginning to thump once again, he throws the covers off himself as gently as he can and slides out of bed, relieved to find that she’s still asleep as he pads across the room and out the door. After a moment of contemplation, Dani decides that the guest room down at the end of the hall is a better choice than downstairs, being the last place she would probably look for him. (And immediately feels incredibly guilty for thinking like that).

He presses answer before he reaches his destination and slips inside, making sure that the door is properly shut behind him. “Hello?”

“Dani!” The voice on other end is, as well as being clearly inebriated, around five decibels too loud and makes him wince. “You answered. Didn’t think you were going to answer.”

 _I probably shouldn’t have_. Trying to ignore the emotions that are stirred up from hearing the other man’s voice alone, Dani scrubs his eyes wearily. “Yeah, I did. Where are you, Marc?”

****

“Dani,” Marc is unable to keep from smiling at the sight of his team mate standing there on the steps of his motorhome when he goes to answer the knock, “Hi.”

“Hi. Can I come in?”

 _Absolutely_. “Sure,” the younger man nods, stepping out of the way of the door so that Dani can enter. As he does, he casts a subtle eye around the general vicinity, pleased to find that there’s no one about who would notice. Dani closes the door behind him and it turns out being alone with the older man gives him as much of a fluttering in his stomach as it always does. _Good to know_. “Would you like some coffee?” Although he would usually gravitate towards the kitchen at that question, Marc’s feet remain noticeably planted on the floor.

Scoffing, Dani slowly begins to inch towards the younger man, smirking just a _tiny_ bit in satisfaction when Marc’s eyes darken and his breathing becomes that bit more laboured. “Let’s drop the act, shall we?”

Marc can’t take it anymore, all of his self-restraint flying out the window as he springs forward and meets Dani, their lips instantly finding each other. It’s suddenly too hot, Marc feels like he’s on fire as his fingers roughly tangle up in his team mate’s hair, pulling him even closer. A low growl sounds in Dani’s throat at that and he pushes the younger man up against the closest wall that as hard as he can without hurting him.

“Did. You. Lock. The. Door?”

“ _Yes_.”

****

“’M at home. We went to a bar and we just got home. Tito and Alex drank too much so they went to bed. Well, they went to bed in different rooms. Not together. I think…”

They don’t seem to be the only ones who drank too much… “Well, at least you’re at home.”

“Yep! I’m at home. I’m at home and I saw that picture of us on the podium in Austin 2013. We were so happy.”

Arching an eyebrow, Dani scoffs. “ _You_ were so happy. It was your first win. Some of us had to settle for second after being humiliated by our upstart of a team mate two races in a row. Is that the reason you called me at-“ he takes his phone away from his ear momentarily to check the time “ten past four in the morning? To talk about COTA?”

A very brief silence engulfs the other end of the line. “Of course not. I miss you.” Marc sounds more sombre now than shit-faced drunk and, funnily enough, it seems to make the situation worse.

He attempts to swallow the lump that’s beginning to form in his throat. “We see each other ever second week for the majority of the year.”

“You _know_ I’m not talking about that.”

_Yeah, I do. Only too well._

****

There’s something incredibly arousing about having three fingers inside Marc, right there on the couch next to the window, knowing they can see the world outside but no one can see in. The younger man whines once again as he hits just the right spot, completely at his mercy, and the sounds continue to go straight to Dani’s cock. Usually he could continue like this for hours, playing with Marc, teasing Marc but not today. His lust for the younger man is almost completely blinding, and he knows that he’s going to lose his mind if he’s not inside him soon.

“I think you’re ready, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_.”

Ripping the condom wrapper open, Dani haphazardly discarded the rubbish before pulling it down over him, settling himself nicely in between Marc’s spread thighs. Not caring to take it slow this time, he enters the younger man in one fluid movement, eyes almost rolling back into his head at the feeling. God, he missed this.

****

“Marc…” It’s all he can think to say because, really, he doesn’t have another answer to that. Or maybe he does- he has a couple, in fact, but he can’t seem to shake the feeling that actually saying any of those would cause more problems than it would solve.

“I don’t miss team mate-Dani, I still get enough of him. I miss _Dani-_ Dani. I miss _you_.”

 _Please don’t do this_. “I have a girlfriend…”

The younger man scoffs. “Yeah, and once upon a time I used to be your boyfriend. And, okay, it’s been _months_ and you’ve moved on but I’m still _here_. I’m still here, stuck in limbo and I can’t move on because-“

“Because?” Dani asks, voice barely a whisper, though he’s not exactly sure why since he’s pretty sure he knows where this is going.

“Because I’m still in love with you, you idiot. I love you as much as I did the day we called it quits and it used to make me feel like I could take on the world but now… now it just feels like I can’t _breathe_.” The sound of the other man’s soft cries breaks Dani’s heart and he searches desperately for something to say to that but it’s too real, too… too much. When he fails to give an indication that he’s even heard him pouring his heart out, Marc continues. “I’m sorry, I know this is a lot but I just can’t hide how I feel any longer. I know it’s not your problem that I can’t let go but I just can’t shake the feeling that I’m feeling this way because we didn’t end it because we didn’t work, we ended it because other people _said_ it wouldn’t work.”

****

Once they’re both completely _spent_ , Dani slumps forward, being careful not to crush the younger man, and rests his cheek against Marc’s shoulder. He can simultaneously feel both their heartbeats, and the combined sensation should make him worry for their health but it doesn’t, it just makes him smile. If he had his way, they would stay like this forever; so close and completely unguarded, the feeling of Marc’s skin against his making him feel more secure than he’d ever felt.

With a shaky hand, Dani reaches forward and tangles his fingers with Marc’s and it just feels so _right_ that he can’t imagine ever being separated from his lover again.

“You know I love you, right? You’re… _everything_.”

Marc twists his neck so that he’s looking right into those beautiful eyes. “I know and I love you, too.”

****

It’s far too late (or early depending on what way one looks at it) to be having a conversation like this and Marc has far too much alcohol in his system. Dani’s brain struggles to keep up as thoughts and conflicting emotions whizz about his mind. At the end of the day, however, he figures that he owes Marc the truth, and probably should have given him just that an awful lot earlier. Even if the younger man won’t remember it in the morning.

“I still love you, too,” he blurts out, unable to decide whether the sheer relief at saying those words outweighs the guilt or vice versa. “But…” _That’s it, Dani; give with one hand and take with the other_.

“But.”

“She’s just moved in. I can’t…”

“Of course,” Marc snaps and Dani can’t exactly blame him for being angry. He’s angry at himself. “So where does that leave us then?”

****

The afterglow begins to wear off as Marc pulls back on his clothes again, the view of people he knows passing by outside pulling everything back into perspective and leaving him hopelessly confused. The marks on his back and chest will serve as a reminder until the next time they get to be together like this, his fingers lingering for a second too long over them whenever he’s in the shower, flooding him with a mixture of love, guilt and desperation.

With a soft sigh, Marc sneaks up behind his team mate, wrapping his arms around Dani’s front and pressing a kiss against the hollow of his ear. “Dani…”

The older man certainly knows where this is going. As if it isn’t on his mind every hour of every day. “Hmm?”

“You need to let her go. It’s not fair.” _It’s not fair on any of us._

It’s not anything he doesn’t know. What he can’t understand is why he’s being such a coward about this. Why not just put the poor girl out of her misery? Why couldn’t he just do that and be done with it? It baffled him even more than it did Marc. He knew it wasn’t fair; she deserved a lot better than scraps of affection, the little morsels left that weren’t consumed by Marc Marquez. And yet every time he tried to end it…

“I know. I will. I’ll do it when I get back to Geneva on Monday.”

 _You said that before_. All Marc could do was smile sadly, pressing another kiss against the older man’s jaw before releasing him again. If this was the price to pay, he couldn’t exactly say it wasn’t worth it.

They may be going to hell but _god_ it feels like heaven...

 


End file.
